


Christmas

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick get ready for Christmas morning.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from shippergirl7572 😘❤

Walking quietly towards the slightly open door, Ellie peeked her head inside. Her eyes went to the small figure curled under the blankets on the bed, the nightlight making the room glow a little in different colors. 

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief before turning to go into the room across from the one she looked into. Carefully she opened the door, softly closing it behind her.

“She still asleep?” Nick asked softly leaning over the bed that was covered in wrapped presents, wrapping paper, and a few unwrapped gifts. 

“Yeah, let's just finish this and get them under the tree.” 

Both of them started to wrap the gifts in front of them, they had got busy with work and life to finish wrapping all the presents and so here they were only hours before Christmas and trying to hurry but quietly finish wrapping. 

Nick suddenly let out a loud curse as he accidentally gave himself a paper cut. Ellie flinched at the volume, inwardly rolling her eyes at his dramatic behavior. 

“Nick!” She scolded in a whisper. “If you wake her I'm stuffing  _ you _ under the tree!” 

“It stung!” 

Ellie gave him a look. “You've been blown up, shot,  _ and _ beat up..but yet a little  _ paper cut  _ hurts?”  

“Careful Ellie, any louder and you'll wake her.” Nick said, a teasing glint in his eye. 

Ellie grabbed the roll of wrapping paper and threw it at him. 

“It's not nice to abuse your husband!” 

She rolled her eyes but her lips twitched upwards.

After they finished the wrapping, they both walked to their daughters door and peeked in once more. She was still snoring away.

Nick grabbed the gift she had in her hand. “You get the milk and cookies, I got these.” He whispered. 

Ellie nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a plate and the cookies Charlotte had picked out  _ just _ for Santa. She set them on the plate then grabbed and poured the milk into a cup with the words 'Santa's Milk Only’ on it, another thing picked out by Charlotte. Ellie smiled to herself thinking of when Nick had tried to use the cup.

_ Nick grabbed for a random cup from the cabinet, about ready to pour a drink into it when their 3 year old came rushing into the kitchen almost knocking into Ellie in the process. _

_ “Daddy no!” _

_ Nick's hand jerked, spilling some on the counter. Ellie saw him mouth a curse before turning to Charlotte who stood with her hands on her hips.  _

_ “What did I do?”  _

_ She gave him one of her little glares. “No using Santa's cup Daddy!”  _

_ Nick looked at Ellie with his eyebrow raised. She couldn't help but tease him. “Yeah that's Santa's cup Nick, you should know better.”  _

_ “See mommy is smart!”  _

_ Charlotte left the kitchen with a huff stomping her little feet. _

_ Nick looked from where she was standing to Ellie, blinking in shock. “...Did she just call me stupid?” _

_ Ellie burst into laughter.  _

When she walked into the living room with the cookies and milk, Nick had finished arranging the gifts so they were hidden behind the tree in a way that they were covered and camouflaged. Charlotte was smart, but she expected the gifts to be clear in her view and right under the tree.

One of the benefits from his time undercover he had said when they tested it out last year, Nick had learned how to hide things you didn't want found. 

They moved quietly back down the hall to their room when they heard Charlotte's bed creek. She had gotten Nick's habit of being able to somehow wake up whenever she wanted, which made it a pain to pretend to be Santa. 

“Go go!” Nick whispered in her ear, his hands on her shoulders as they dashed into their room quietly shutting the door over before Charlotte exited her own. 

They listened as she tried her hardest to quietly walk towards the living room. Now they just had to wait for her to eventually fall back asleep on the couch. 

An hour later they quietly peeked into the living room to see her knocked out on the couch wrapped in her blanket. 

Nick moved to the tree and as quietly as possible moved the gifts to directly under the tree after taking off the cover that was hiding them from view, and Ellie ate some of the cookies along with some of the milk.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep when they got back to their bed.

* * *

“Mommy Daddy wake up!” 

Both of them let out a groan as Charlotte jumped on them. 

“We're up we're up.” Nick mumbled half into the pillow. 

“Santa came! He liked the cookies!” 

Ellie smiled at her excited daughter. “That's good sweetie, how about you go organize the gifts while I get Daddy up.”

Charlotte grinned bouncing in excitement, sliding herself off the bed. “Biggest first this time!” 

Ellie shook her head with a smile at how excited she was just to organize the gifts by size.

“Nick time to get up.” Ellie grinned as her husband let out another groan, shoving his face full into the pillow. 

“No.” He said into it.

She smirked and slid her hand under his shirt, touching his skin on his back.

Nick quickly shot up, moving away from her cold hand. “Ellie!” 

“What?” She gave him an innocent look even though she had done the exact thing many times before. She was always cold while Nick's body seemed to radiate heat. 

Nick finally got out of the bed grumbling about her cold hands being an unfair advantage. 

She slid out of the bed herself slipping on her slippers and grabbing her fluffy robe to keep warm. 

When they got into the living room Charlotte was closely studying the gifts as if she had x-ray vision. 

“Finally!” She said when spotting them, acting as if they took hours. “Gift time!” Charlotte gave a squeal and dived right in. 

Ellie and Nick shared a fond look before laughing at her. 

Charlotte spent the next few minutes fawning over her gifts, they had played the part of ooh'ing and aww'ing over what she showed them she got, then as she opened another one an excited shriek left her mouth making them both cringe a little.

“Look look!” Charlotte practically shoved it in their faces.

Ellie grinned when she realized it was Gibbs’ gift. He had made a decent sized castle out of wood. Charlotte had been obsessed with castles for the last few months. 

“It's the princess castle!” Charlotte looked closely at it, admiring every inch of it she could. “Can I go play?”

She gave them her puppy dog pout, wide eyes and all. Nick shifted from beside her, he always had trouble saying no to that look.

Ellie quickly spoke before he could. “Later sweetie, don't you want to open the rest of the presents Santa brought you?” 

Charlotte sighed dramatically before grabbing another present.

Ellie tried not to smile, their daughter was always dramatic. 

Nick leaned back into the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she settled beside him curled into his side, him placing a lingering kiss against her head as they watched their little fighter. 


End file.
